


touch

by virophilia



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AND NOT PROOFREAD BECAUSE WE ALWAYS DIE LIKE MEN, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trans Female Character, also there is a moment with feet but not in a foot fetish way yknow, but i still think it's important, it's implied but very subtly, just lots of touching and admiration lol, like the FLUFFIEST FLUFF, so cheesy you could slap this on nachos babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virophilia/pseuds/virophilia
Summary: her hands. her hair. her lips. her legs. her back.all of sayo hikawa, yukina loved.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> cant stop wont stop  
> bringing yukisayo all the time babey  
> i thought i might need to rate this m because it kinda mentions half nudity but it's not really that explicit so i think it's fine

**i.**

Yukina loved Sayo’s hands. Firm, calloused. Her fingers so much longer, able to cover the entirety of Yukina’s hands when held. Yet, the skin was so soft, taken care of with a skin routine that Lisa could only accomplish in her dreams. Yukina loved it when she felt those hands take her own, or rest upon the side of her face in a tender hold.

“Minato-san? You’ve been staring off for a while now.” The gentle tone brought her from her daze, and Yukina glanced up at Sayo. Her expression was full of care. With a small smile, Yukina shook her head. “It’s nothing.” Without warning, she took Sayo’s hand, her own fingertips gliding across. She ignored the blush on the guitarist’s face as her thumb caressed the back of her hand, holding it carefully as if it were the most fragile thing in the world.

Sayo said something, but Yukina couldn’t hear it. Her focus was now completely on Sayo’s hand. She traced every knuckle, every perfectly cut fingernail, every tendon stretching beneath the skin. Before she knew it, she was leaving kissing along the places she had touched. “M-Minato-san?! The others . . !” 

Yukina hadn’t even seen the others return to the studio, too caught up in admiring Sayo’s beautiful hands. Rinko was covering Ako’s eyes as if a scandalous scene was being played out before them, and Lisa was trying her best not to stare. A sigh escaped her, hesitating to let go of Sayo’s hand. She could go back to admiring them later on the walk home.

“Let’s continue where we left off.”

**ii.**

Yukina loved Sayo’s hair. So long from years of growing it out, but kept neatly so that it wasn’t in the way. The way it curved itself against Sayo’s face, as she never bothered to try straightening it. It was silky to the touch, washed with only the finest of shampoos. 

As she brushed through the strands, Yukina couldn’t help running her hands through it. The sigh of content that left Sayo pleased her, and she set the hairbrush aside so she could continue to carefully thread through it with her fingers. Even if she couldn’t see Sayo’s face, Yukina was sure that she was flustered. “You really like playing with my hair, Minato-san.”

“Of course. You take care of it so well.”

“That’s because . . .” 

Sayo didn’t need to finish the sentence. Yukina knew why. That didn’t mean she loved Sayo any less. Bringing a handful to her face, she inhaled the scent of fresh vanilla, and kissed it. She let it fall back into place, beginning to weave it into a braid. It was a simple design, but she knew Sayo wouldn’t mind.

**iii.**

Yukina loved Sayo’s lips. During the winter, they became chapped and brittle, causing her to apply chapstick every few hours. The glossy texture always rubbed off on Yukina’s when they kissed, but she didn’t mind it. She enjoyed kissing until there was nothing left, just the raw feeling of lips against lips.

Sayo’s lips were a bit rougher than that of another woman, but Yukina liked them that way. They reminded her that she was kissing Sayo,  _ her  _ Sayo, and she wouldn’t want it any other way. “Minato-san, are you okay?” Their lips only parted for a small moment, giving Yukina the chance to breathe and for Sayo to voice her concern.

“I’m fine, Sayo. But I told you to call me Yukina when we’re alone.”

“. . . I’m sorry, my heart just isn’t ready.”

Such a reply made Yukina frown, though she knew there was no helping it. It was just the way Sayo was. To distract herself from the thoughts, she leaned back into Sayo’s lap, taking another kiss. Their homework had been forgotten on the table, and Yukina knew Sayo would scold her later for leaving it unfinished, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

All she cared about was Sayo’s lips. Her tongue darted out, swiping against them, causing Sayo to flinch back in shock. “Yukina —” The moment the name left her mouth, she looked away, her grip on the back of Yukina’s shirt tightening. Yukina had to admit that she was shocked as well, eyes wide as she stared. That didn’t mean she didn’t like it.

“Say it again.”

“Minato-san —”

“Sayo.”

“Minato-san . . .”

“Sayo.”

Sayo’s resolve was strong, but Yukina’s was stronger. With her hands, she forced Sayo to look at her, staring deeply into her eyes. “Sayo. Say it again. Please.” That was the breaking point. “Yukina.” Hearing the name fall from those magnificent lips made Yukina’s heart beat so hard, thinking it might break her ribs. Smiling, she kissed Sayo again. “Yes, Sayo?”

**iv.**

Yukina loved Sayo’s legs. Her thighs were well-toned from working out, and her calves were shaved with precision. Yukina loved to run her hands up those calves, to plant hundreds of kisses upon those thighs. It always embarrassed Sayo, watching as her lover worshipped her legs while they shared a bed together. 

“Minato-san —”

“Yukina.”

“Uhm, ah, Yukina . . . I’m tired, so . . .”

“Just a little longer.”

“Fine.” Despite trying to seem like she was settling, Sayo was obviously enjoying it, nearly as much as Yukina enjoyed hearing the cute noises she made. Giving the inner left thigh a kiss, Yukina rested her head upon the mass of flesh. She loved to use Sayo’s thighs as a cushion. It was a good way to relieve stress, she had found, and insisted she be allowed to rest there when she needed a break. That included in the studio during practice, which they had attempted to explain away a few times.

Though, there was really no need to. They were both sure the rest of Roselia was well aware of them as a couple. Even if they hadn’t explicitly stated as such, it was obvious. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Yukina returned to admiring Sayo’s muscular legs, slowly kissing down the thigh and to her calves. When her lips began to reach Sayo’s feet, a reaction was finally given.

“Not there!” Prompting herself up, Yukina made an innocent gesture by tilting her head. “Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Every part of you is beautiful, Sayo.” Before Sayo could reply once more, Yukina gently kissed the top of Sayo’s right foot. Looking up, Sayo was covering her face with her hands, too shy to gaze upon the scene. “Sayo, look at me.” And she did as told. She watched as Yukina kissed her foot again. “Every single part of you is beautiful. I would never find the proper words to describe how alluring your body is.” Then, Yukina kissed Sayo’s left foot.

Sayo only stared in silence. Even if Sayo never believed those words to be true, Yukina would repeat them for the rest of their lives. If she could get Sayo to call her by her given name, she could make Sayo believe in her beauty. Yukina wouldn’t stop until Sayo accepted it as the truth.

**v.**

Yukina loved Sayo’s back. Sayo wasn’t exactly thin, though most of her mass was from natural muscle. Her shoulders were broad, and her skin clung to her bones just enough to make them visible. There was no greater joy than running her hands along Sayo’s back, feeling each muscle tense before slowly relaxing like clay to a talented potter.

The back massage was really just an excuse to feel up Sayo, but when Yukina suggested it, she didn’t say no. It was enough proof that Sayo trusted Yukina to handle her so. With the bottom of her palms, Yukina applied pressure to each weak spot she had memorised. It wasn’t their first time doing this.

“A bit lower, Mina- uh, Yukina.”

Hearing Sayo correct herself made Yukina happy, and she smiled as her hands began to trail lower to find the spot. She knew she had been successful when there was a small “pop” sound and Sayo hummed. Unable to control herself, Yukina trailed a finger along Sayo’s spine, delighted with the hiss that left Sayo. Adjusting her position, she lied down atop Sayo, arms curling beneath the guitarist and pulling her into a hug.

“Yukina, you’re heavy.”

“I am not.” Sayo chuckled, and as revenge, Yukina gave her a small pinch beneath her ribs. In response, she was given a whine, but soon, comfortable silence fell over them like a blanket. The warmth of Sayo’s back soothed Yukina. It wasn’t enough, though. Raising herself just a tad, she began to strip away her top. “Yukina, what are you —”

“Be quiet, Sayo.”

Once her top and bra had been discarded along with Sayo’s, Yukina hugged her beloved again, able to truly feel the warmth of their skin against each other. It was a calming feeling, and her chin fit snugly into the crook where Sayo’s shoulder met her neck. They should be past this sort of embarrassment by now, considering they had already given each other everything, but it still made them both flustered beyond compare.

Yet, when they attempted to move their heads so that they could properly face one another, Yukina knew they were both smiling. Intimacy through the smallest of gestures was enough, and Yukina went for a kiss, barely missing, lips grazing the side of Sayo’s mouth. When Sayo laughed, it was the most wonderful sound in the world.

**vi.**

Yukina loved Sayo. 

She might not say it enough, but it was true. It was the truest truth in her heart. 

That’s why she made sure she said it when it mattered the most, just so Sayo would remember.

“I love you, Sayo.”

When she first confessed, when they shared their first time, when they sang their final concert.

“I love you so much, Sayo.”

At their wedding as well, of course.

“I love you, too, Yukina.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kdhraiai)


End file.
